The Magic of Two Worlds
by SassyWrit3r
Summary: What happens when King Arthur Pendragon and his manservant Merlin wake up to find themselves in someone else's body in a kingdom full of magic. Hundreds of leagues away the Kings of Narnia find themselves stuck in a land that bans magic with no way home. How will these four men find their way back home and is there something more sinister behind this body switch?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover of Narnia and Merlin, and in my world a couple of things are different. Narnia and Camelot are in the same world separated by a mountain range. In Narnia it takes place during the Golden Age (so the Pevensies are in their mid to late 20's) and includes my OC Ariela who is Edmund's fiance, and she was a human child that the White Witch found during her reign and attempted to raise as a daughter but failed, until the Pevensies came and she escaped with Edmund. Narnia includes some humans who came to it after the White Witch was defeated from the neighboring kingdom of Archenland. In Merlin, Morgana is good and is in a relationship with Merlin, Gwen and Arthur are married, and Arthur is king. Magic is still banned but isn't as heavily enforced under Arthur's reign and some of the harsher laws such as burning to death have been repealed. Since Morgana is good Lance never died. My OC Alvina is dating Mordred who grew up on a magical island that had a faster time zone and he grew 11 years in the three years that have passed for Arthur since he saved him. Alvina is Merlin's twin sister and when Mordred saved Arthur from a magical beast, Arthur made him a knight. Alvina and Mordred started dating a few months after his return and she is Morgana's new maidservant since Gwen became queen.

Chapter 1

Gaius finished his last potion and started to head out the door, when he realized that he hadn't seen Merlin all that morning. _Stupid boy, Arthur will not be happy if he is late to this council meeting because Merlin didn't wake him up._ He thought as he made his way into Merlin's back room. He looked at the bed and unsurprisingly saw Merlin's head peeking out from his bundle of blankets, very peacefully sleeping. Gaius shook his head and sighed fondly.

"Merlin. Merlin! You must go wake up Arthur. You're already late don't make it worse. Wake up!" With that final command the boy finally jerked up. He turned towards Gaius with large surprised eyes. In the next instant he was out of bed and looking around the room as if searching for something specific. He gave up searching and stepped into a defensive position facing Gaius.

"Where is this?"

"You're in your room Merlin. Are you ok?" Gaius asked warily.

"Merlin? I know not who this Merlin is!" Then out of the corner of his eye 'Merlin' caught a glimpse of himself in the window. He turned completely towards the window and gaped. The tall, willowy man in the window was not who he was. Gaius seemed to sense this as his next question was asked somewhat warily.

"Then what do you call yourself?"

"I am known as King Edmund the Just."

* * *

Mr. Beaver walked into King Edmund's chambers to wake him up. He was to go riding with his siblings and Ariela, and Susan would not be pleased if he were late. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the bright sun in and waking the King. He turned to the bed and saw the King start shifting.

"Good morning Edmund. You have a good hour before you must meet your family for the ride." The young King whirled towards the beaver looking absolutely terrified. The young man started muttering and Mr. Beaver moved closer getting worried about his king. As he got closer, he was able to understand most of the muttering.

"...beaver. Talking beaver. Oh god, Magic. Arthur's gonna go ballistic."

"Edmund, are you of good health?"

"Who's Edmund? I'm not Edmund!" He exclaimed.

"Then who are you, My Lord?" He asked slightly patronizingly.

"I'm Merlin!"

* * *

Guinevere was getting irritated. The council meeting had started nearly an hour ago and neither Arthur, Merlin, nor Gaius had shown up yet. They had started the meeting anyways, but she knew Arthur would be loath to miss this. As they finished up talking about the latest financial issue, she decided she had enough. She stood up and as she did, everyone else quieted.

"The King should have been here by now, I am going to look for him in our chambers. Wait until I return to resume discussing." Everyone nodded and Gwen strode from the room. She hadn't gotten far before Morgana joined her, followed by Alvina. The three strode into the royal chambers to find Arthur still happily sleeping. Morgana and Gwen traded eye rolls before Gwen walked over to her husband's side. She grinned at Morgana before ripping the large comforter off of him. He immediately recoiled and tried wrapping his arms around himself.

"Oh come on Arthur! You are over an hour late to the council meeting. Get up!" He immediately jumped up and looked around the room. His eyes landed on his sword which he quickly picked it up and pointed it at the girls.

"Who are you and where is this?" Gwen backed up fearfully.

"Arthur it's me, Gwen. You're in your room. Please, what's wrong?" The king backed away surprised and put down his sword.

"I am not this Arthur. My name is Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia."

* * *

Oreius clobbered into the High King's chambers and stood in the doorway.

"Your Highness, the sun has risen and you have a ride with your family within the hour." The High King shifted under his blankets but otherwise ignored him.

"King Peter, Her Highness, Queen Susan will not be pleased if you are late." The man opened his eyes and the moment they landed on the centaur, he jumped up and backed away.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"It is I, Oreius. Are you alright, My Lord?"

"No I'm not alright! I've been brought to an unknown place against my will and and… you're not even human!"

"Of course I'm not human, you know that."

"How would I know that? I don't even know where I am."

"You are in Cair Paravel. King Peter-"

"My name is not Peter. It is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

"Mayhap we should take you to King Edmund, he shall sort this out." Having no other idea, Arthur followed the centaur, but not before nicking a sword off the stand next to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin, or rather Edmund in Merlin's body, finished telling Gaius all about this Narnia and he decided that they must tell Arthur, even if the man was likely not to be very happy about all this magic obviously at work. And so, the two found themselves hurrying down the halls towards the King's chambers. Arthur's chamber doors were open when they arrived and so they simply walked in. The sight that greeted them was quite surprising. Arthur was looking around the chambers warily and studiously avoiding the mirror, while Morgana, Alvina, and Gwen were furiously whispering near the table. They abruptly stopped as they noticed the two newcomers. Morgana looked very relieved and ran to Gaius and Edmund.

"Merlin! Thank God you're here. Something has happened to Arthur-"

"Actually My Lady, I do not think that's Merlin." Gaius said, interrupting her.

"Not Merlin? What do you mean?"

"When I woke him up he claimed to be some king named Edmund. He said he ruled a land called Narnia with his brother and two sisters but that they weren't married to each other." Throughout Gaius' explanation Arthur stopped looking around the room and looked at Edmund in Merlin's body. He walked a little closer and looked him in the eye.

"Ed?" He asked cautiously and Edmund looked at him.

"Do I know you? I am sorry, you do not look familiar." Arthur let out a sharp laugh.

"Nay, neither do you my brother."

"Peter?" Ed asked hopefully and Peter grinned.

"Aye." The two seemed to surge forward at the same time and pulled each other into a tight hug. As they pulled apart they started whispering conspiratorially.

"Pete, know you what happened? Last I remember Su coerced us into going on a picnic this day and then I had said goodnight to Ariela and fell to sleep. Next I am aware, I'm being awoken by that old man calling me Merlin."

"Near same thing has happened to me only the maidens called me Arthur."

"Arthur and Merlin...you don't think we're _the_ Arthur and Merlin?!"

"You mean from the legends? Mayhap it's possible, if this is Camelot then I'd say so." A gentle cough pulled the two men from their private conversation and they noticed the other 4 people in the room looking at them curiously and only a little suspiciously. The two Kings immediately fell into the roles they had perfected since becoming royalty, Peter the strong negotiator and king, and Edmund his shadow who keeps his eyes and ears open to any secrets being shielded from his brother. Peter stepped forward and raised his hands in a placating manner.

"My apologies for our previous actions. We were simply surprised to awaken in an unknown land and in these strange bodies. None of you would happen to know how this came to pass?" When no suggestion came forward Peter plowed on.

"Well then my best guess would be that some sort of magic was used." As he said this the brown girl looked slightly frightened while the other three just looked slightly irritated.

"Why can the magical folk not just leave us alone? We haven't even hunted any down since Arthur took the throne." The queen said.

"I'm sure twas an accident; one of the dryads probably looked into magic a little out of their reach which resulted in this."

"Dryads?" The brunette lady asked.

"Surely you've seen dryads. They do not stray far outside their forests but you've got quite a large one right there." Peter said pointing out the window. Ed suddenly put a hand on Peter's shoulder and quietly whispered to him.

"Peter, I think not that magic is allowed hither, there would be no way for them to know what a dryad is."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because when you mentioned magic the queen looked frightened but she also said that they do not hunt the magical people down _anymore,_ which goes to say that at one point they were hunted. They also seemed surprised when you said it is likely an accident."

"That explains how I feel."

"Indeed, like all that is magical energy has been bottled up and sucked away. And the life in the earth is slowly draining away." Peter nodded and turned back to the Camelotians.

"I believe we should clear up some things fore we continue talking. First let us re-introduce ourselves now that we've all calmed. My name is Peter Pevensie, and this is my brother Edmund." The queen stepped up first.

"My name is Guinevere Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." The two men bowed and turned to the next lady.

"Lady Morgana Pendragon, and this is my maidservant and friend Alvina." She said with a gesture to the black haired, pale girl next to her.

"I am Gaius, the Court Physician, My Lords." He said and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now I believe we should start discussing a solution for this problem we find ourselves in, if we all have the time."

"Of course, first I must return to the council and tell them to reschedule. They won't be very happy but we can't continue until our king is back." Guinevere said.

"As you will, I suppose we will wait hither until your return."

"Alvina would you mind getting food for the six of us and we will talk when I return." After confirmation from Alvina, she swept from the room and the other four took up various positions around the room to wait for the queen to return.

* * *

Oreius and Arthur quickly traversed the halls of Cair Paravel until they found their way to King Edmund's chambers. They entered and Arthur saw a beaver _talking_ to the man who was obviously the King only he looked slightly frightened and he was leaning away from the _talking_ beaver. As the beaver noticed the two additions to the room he turned around and looked relieved when he saw the two.

"Bless Aslan. Your Majesty, Oreius, something is wrong with the King. He seems to believe he is someone called Merlin." At that Arthur looked towards the boy excitedly, and while he did not look much like his manservant besides the dark hair, Arthur felt like it was truly him.

"Merlin?"

"Who are you, some other magical creature?" Merlin asked suspiciously but no longer shying away.

" _Mer_ lin, even you're smarter than to suggest that I could possibly be magical." Merlin perked up at the special way that Arthur said his name.

"Arthur?"

"Of course, idiot."

"Prat." The two magical beings watched their kings with a growing sense of unease.

"Perchance they are just confused. They did hit each other in the head quite hard while sparring yesterday." Mr. Beaver offered hopefully.

"I think that is not the case. We should bring them to Queen Susan or Lady Ariela." Oreius suggested and Mr. Beaver nodded in agreement. Oreius stamped his front hooves which caught the attention of the two humans who looked warily at the magical creatures.

"My lords, if you would follow us. We believe that something is wrong and Lady Ariela or Queen Susan should be able to determine the truth." The blonde one looked even more suspicious.

"Why should we follow you? You could easily be leading us into a deadly trap." Oreius looked positively offended at that.

"My liege, I would never seek to harm you. You know you have our full loyalty." Arthur looked slightly better but kept his sword close to him, and whispered something to Merlin.

"Very well lead us to these women." The Narnians nodded and entered the halls once more in search of their royalty. They didn't have to go far before they saw Lady Ariela traveling in their direction accompanied by Mrs. Beaver and the dryad Willow. When she saw the quartet she smiled, specifically at who she thought was Edmund.

"Ed. It is good to see you art finally up, for awhile there I thought I would have to tell Susan that you were late, and you know how she hates it when anyone is late." She went to loop her arm around his but he pulled away. She looked at him slightly hurt and more than a bit confused.

"Edmund, are you of good health?" Mr. Beaver answered for him.

"Ariela, I'm afraid neither Edmund nor Peter are in their right frame of mind."

"What do you mean?" She asked staring cautiously at the two men she considered family.

"Well, they seem to believe that they are two men called Merlin and Arthur, from a place called Camelot."

"Impossible." She whispered to herself, while thinking of the legend her fiance told her about two such men.

"Willow, Mrs. Beaver, find the queens and tell them that we must cancel our picnic. Tell them to come to the council room right away and that I'll explain everything there. Oreius, summon the council members for an immediate meeting. And Mr. Beaver keep an eye on the men and follow me." The Narnians all immediately bowed and followed their orders as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alvina returned before the queen and set a basket of food down on Arthur's table. She set out six plates and cups and placed all the food around the table. By the time it was all set up Guinevere had returned. She beckoned for everyone to get some food before continuing with their left off conversation. Once everyone was situated with their food she began.

"We have much to discuss and not very long to do it. I have told the counsel that their king was feeling ill but not to worry, he should be well soon enough. It would not do for the people of Camelot to think their king unfit to lead. If the lords were to find out that you, Peter are not really Arthur then Camelot would fall into chaos. The lords would fight over who should rule until Arthur returns and they may not even believe he has returned when he does, as there will be no physical change when you return to your rightful bodies. Therefor I must ask you Peter, will you be able to pretend to be Arthur until we can figure this out and return you to your rightful bodies?"

"Art you sure that's wise, Your Grace. I mean no offense, but should you really keep from the people that I am not their king. If they find out we lied, will they not only be more suspicious of us?"

"Which is exactly why you must be able to pull off this performance, so can you?" Peter took a second to think.

"If you believe that this is the best course of action, then I can. I will need each of you to tell me how exactly he acts around his knights, people, and council along with anything else you think that I may need to know." Gwen smiled.

"I believe we can all help with that. Although the interaction with the knights will be a little difficult to express. We can say what we see on the outside but it's hard to say how he truly acts."

"My Queen, if I may I have an idea." Alvina said timidly.

"Speak your mind Vina." She said not unkindly.

"Well I know that you don't want the lords or people to know that King Peter is not King Arthur but I believe that we could allow one knight to know and he would be able to help Peter while still keeping the secret."

"I presume you have an idea on whom."

"I was thinking Mordred if you would, Your Highness. I believe he would keep this in the utmost security and he is very close to both Merlin and Arthur." Gwen thought it over a bit.

"Very well, you may go bring him here and we will explain the scenario, besides I don't think I'd want to keep a secret like this from my loved one either." She said with a slight smile. Alvina blushed.

"Thank you." Then proceeded to get the knight. Only moments later the handmaiden returned with the knight in tow. When he entered the room he bowed to the king and then the queen before speaking.

"Alvina said that you had urgent news for me, Your Grace." Guinevere smiled kindly at him.

"Yes, please have a seat first." He did as told and then she proceeded in telling him the situation. When she was done Mordred nodded.

"I see, so all in all His Highness and Merlin have switched bodies with these two kings and you would like my help to help them pretend to be Merlin and Arthur until we switch them back."

"Correct, and Mordred this is to be kept in the utmost secrecy."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Good, now please tell Peter how he should behave." Mordred turned his focus to Peter.

"Arthur's, and now your, knights are called the Knights of the Round Table. You believe in equality no matter the position and so we sit at a round table so no one man is considered of more worth than another. You are friendly with all your knights and if you plan an almost certainly suicidal plan you never require your knights to go with you it is always volunteer only. Most follow you anyways and there are always six that are always at your side. These six are actually more like brothers to you and we all are very good friends. They include, myself and Gwaine, who's very roguish, you can often find him in the tavern or flirting with any breathing person. Then there's Percival, he's the largest knight, he always rips the arms off his sleeves, he's fairly quiet and you can usually find him around Lancelot. Lance is the most loyal knight and person you will ever meet, he's best friends with Merlin and one of our best swordsman. There's also Elyan, he's Queen Guinevere's brother and actually runs the local blacksmith as well. Finally there's Leon. He is your oldest knight and has been by your side since Arthur's father King Uther ruled, he has nearly died many times for you and if there is any knight more loyal than Lancelot it's Leon. Don't worry about recognizing them all, I will try to be by your side when you first meet them so I can casually slip in a name to match the face. We often go to the tavern after a hard days training or to celebrate a tough victory, or even to mourn a fallen comrade. However during training we never get any special treatment. Sometimes you even push us harder than most just to make sure we stay the best but you don't do that often. Sometimes you have Lance or Leon take over training if you are too busy with matters of state, not feeling well, or just want to see how well they will be when you eventually make one of them your Knight Commander. That's just about everything you need to know about your knights, if you have any other questions you can always pull me aside and privately ask me." Peter nodded at him carefully trying to remember it all. He looked to his brother and saw Edmund was concentrating just as hard and he knew that if he forgot anything Edmund would be there to help.

"Thank you Mordred. Are you ready to talk about the people or do you need a few moments." Gwen asked.

"I believe I'm ready."

"Very well. Honestly Arthur has very little to do with the common people on an everyday notice. When he does interact with the people he does so with as much patience and care as he does with his friends. Every monday he allows people to make requests and share an audience with him from noon to sunset. And that's just about it."

"Alright that's fairly simple to remember, it shouldn't be too hard." Gwen smiled at him.

"That is good to hear. Now learning about the council and lords will be tricky. You must pay very careful attention-" At Peter's nod of understanding she continued. "-The council is tricky. It is made up of a lot of Uther's old followers and they take joy in cutting Arthur down. Many did not agree with him when he chose to marry a servant and they think he is too young and inexperienced to rule as well as his father. The two biggest you should watch out for are Lord Essex and Lord Bedvare. Both were on the council just after the Great Purge and do not like most of the changes Arthur has made in the Kingdom. Both shall be very easy for you to spot and I will point them out just in case. Now on to how you actually are during the council. You try to hold in your patience and treat everyone equally and you always hear out everyone's ideas, no matter the subject. There is only one time he ever let his temper get the better of him and that was when Lord Bedvare insulted me and insinuated that the only reason I was queen was because I was a whore who let Arthur bed me just so I could take the crown and he wouldn't completely ruin my virtue. Arthur was furious and threatened to put Bedvare in the stock if he ever insulted my honor again. You should have seen his face," Gwen smiled at the memory before composing herself. "Anyways that shouldn't be an issue and you should just remember to keep your cool no matter the situation. Aside from council meetings, whenever he plans attacks he is an excellent strategist and he usually takes the best advice from Leon but he'll listen to what everyone says. Do you think you can handle all of that?" The queen asked worriedly and Peter looked towards Edmund first before responding.

"Aye, but I will need my brother at my side. He has always been my most trusted advisor and he is definitely the better strategist."

"That is perfectly acceptable. Your brother happens to be in Merlin's body and Merlin is Arthur's manservant so the two are rarely seen apart. Merlin usually advises Arthur anyways but only in private." Guinevere quickly redirected her attention from Peter to Edmund at this point.

"I'm afraid though, King Edmund that you will have much lower accommodations than you are used to. Being a manservant you are expected to clean Arthur's chambers, polish his armor, carry his bags, bring him food, and anything else he asks of you. You also can't wear nice clothes I'm sure you're used to, what you're wearing right now is about the only thing Merlin ever wears. If you wish to we can let the people know that you aren't Merlin and you can step up in position if you are uncomfortable playing your brother's servant." Gwen said but Edmund just smiled graciously.

"I'm sure that would only cause complications we do not need. I can play the servant, my only question is how I should act?" Gwen smiled brightly.

"Wonderful! Merlin is a very caring man. He treats everyone the same whether they are peasant or nobility doesn't matter, except for those on the council. He usually avoids them but whenever he goes to the council meetings he is respectful to the nobility and Arthur makes sure that they are respectful back. Overall Merlin has a very open heart and he is generally friendly and helpful to everyone. His closest friends are myself, Arthur, Mordred, Lance, Gwaine, Elyan, Perce, and Leon. He is like a son to Gaius but since he knows you're not Merlin you won't need to act like that really. He is also in a relationship with Morgana but they aren't very public about it and she knows you're not him as well so you don't really need to worry about it."

"Very well, I believe I can do that."

"I have just one more question. Most of the work Merlin does as Arthur's manservant is done in the privacy of these chambers, are they not?" Peter asked and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"So then I could help Ed clean my chambers, polish my own armor, and all else and nobody would know the difference."

"Uh...yes that is correct." Gwen said astounded that not only was one king willing to be a servant but the other volunteered himself to help. For the first time since this whole meeting started Morgana spoke up.

"Not meaning any disrespect but what kind of kingdom do you rule?" The boys exchanged questioning glances before Edmund responded.

"Pardon us, what exactly do you mean?"

"I'm sorry it's just you act so different than any nobles we know. You are both brothers but instead of the oldest one ruling you share a joint rule. Neither of you mind doing ordinary servant work, and you are both taking this entire situation in stride." Edmund laughed lightly.

"Was I still the same as I was when I was a mere boy then I would be absolutely murderous at the thought of having to play Peter's servant, but as I've grown I've come to appreciate the work. Verily, I know Pete would do the same were our positions reversed."

"What most are unaware of is that Edmund, myself, and our sisters are not originally of noble blood. We were but peasants who managed to defeat a witch that had taken over the kingdom and when that was finished our people elected us as queens and kings. So you see, we have not always lived the life of nobility and we would not have the way our kingdom is ruled any other way."

"As for taking the situation in stride, we have been in far more awkward situations than this." Edmund said. The people of Camelot in the room took all of it in in patient silence before Gwen stood up.

"Well we have all had an eventful afternoon. Morgana, Alvina, and I have a date with the ladies of the court, Mordred should get back to the rest of the knights, and Gaius can help you two start researching this problem. It's not unusual for both Gaius and Merlin to stay in these chambers with Arthur when he's feeling ill so you shouldn't draw any attention." Everyone nodded and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Ariela waited to start the meeting until the Queens returned with Mrs. Beaver. Once everyone was seated Queen Susan turned to Ariela.

"Ariela, what is this emergency you have called us here for?" She asked, not unkindly.

"I'm truly sorry for ruining our picnic but some disturbing news was revealed to me this morning and I thought it wise to inform this council as soon as possible. It appears that our Kings are not in the right state of mind." Immediately following the statement the entire council started talking at once asking for different explanations. The voices were instantly silenced as Queen Lucy the Valiant stood up.

"Quiet. I'm sure if we all give Lady Ariela the chance, she will explain."

"Many thanks, my Queen. I do not know everything myself but I will explain what I can. I found the Kings this morning while on a walk. Oreius and Mr. Beaver told me that when our beloved Kings awoke this morning, both were claiming to be other men. King Peter believes he is a King called Arthur, and Edmund believes he is this Arthur's servant called Merlin. I questioned both men on the way down here and neither mean harm to our country and they verily believe they are these other men. Therefore I believe that someone accidentally dipped into magic that was yonder their reach and this was the result." Ariela finished talking and waited for someone to either agree with her or offer their own idea. The council contemplated everything they heard and quick glances towards the "Kings" nervously fidgeting by one of the pillars erased any doubts anyone might've had over the Lady's words. Lucy was the first to express her opinion.

"You're theory is a plausible one but there are other possibilities. Perchance someone from their land accidentally did this or that one of the stars are trying to teach a lesson by exchanging our Kings." Suddenly a wispy frightening laugh filled the room. Every head turned to the far corner of the room and watched as the body of one they thought long dead solidified.

"Jadis!" Ariela yelled, voice filled with anger and fright at the sight of the woman who had been her mistress before Edmund had come. The White Witch cast her eyes over the council room coolly before landing on Ariela.

"My dear Ariela, the life of betrayal seems to suit you."

"I was never loyal to you therefore I never betrayed you. I just had to wait till Aslan returned to help the Pevensies take their rightful land."

"It doesn't matter." Jadis said dismissively but her eyes flashed dangerously. "Thanks to my friend Morgause I will have this kingdom back in no time and you will share the fate of your _beloved_ kings and queens along with anyone else loyal to them. She hath brought me back to life in return for letting her kill Arthur and Merlin in the attack here and to give her troops to take over Camelot once I have retaken my rightful place as Queen of Narnia. So of course with our combined power there is no way either kingdom will survive. My people still wait for me to return, your Kings are lost in another land, and your precious Aslan won't be there like he was last time. None of you will stop me from taking my land back." She threatened. In one fluid motion Lucy jumped up, slid out her dagger, and threw it with perfect aim at Jadis. Just before it hit her, Jadis disappeared. All that remained was an echo of her laughter and Lucy's dagger hitting the stone floor. A tense pause enveloped the room quickly followed by an explosion of outrage, curiosity, and concern. While the council shouted over each other the two Queens quietly discussed the best course of action with this new information. Once they had come to an agreement they returned to the table and Ariela was the first to notice them.

"Quiet! Queen Susan has something to say." The council quickly turned their full attention to their monarch.

"Thank you Ariela. This news is disturbing. The witch's return was something we did not see coming and we now know that while Merlin and Arthur may not be threats themselves, the purpose for them being here is. Jadis has made her plans of attack very clear. The black dwarves and minotaurs have been causing more trouble than usual in the outlands and it is very likely that they will quickly jump to Jadis's side as soon as they find out she's alive. Therefore we must prepare for war. My brothers may be gone but we still have Lucy and our generals. They shall start preparing our troops while we send scouts out to find out where Jadis is gathering her army. Meanwhile Ariela, we would like you to travel to this Camelot, find our brothers, and find a way to break the spell."

"As you will, only I have one suggestion. Mayhap we should question the two men from Camelot so we know a little more about their land and see if they know who this Morgause is." Susan smiled graciously at her idea and beckoned to the men who had been cautiously watching everyone since Jadis's sudden appearance and sequential disappearance. Susan's gentle manner put Arthur at ease enough for him to step forward with Merlin watching his back.

"Before I give away anything about Camelot I must have your promise that you will not harm Camelot."

"Why would we harm your country when it is obvious that this is an attack on both our countries?" Lucy asked confused and slightly agitated.

"There is much magic at work in this kingdom." Arthur replied cautiously.

"Pray tell, what does magic have to do with anything?"

"Magic is testy. Used in the wrong hands it can be a dangerous weapon with untold power of destruction. With so many creatures practicing magic here it is doubtful that there is no danger to my kingdom." With the final sentence, many throughout the room grew tense, and anger clouded some of their features. Susan, being the Gentle Queen, spoke calmly above all.

"You are correct in claiming that not all magic is to be trusted. Indeed some Narnians do use black magic but not those that will be going with Ariela. Jadis used magic darker than black magic and her followers used black magic as well; once she was overthrown her followers had to turn their back on black magic or were banished with all of her loyal people. The creatures of this court only use white magic or are simply creatures of magic themselves. The magic that fuels this land and allows our people to be as sentient and intelligent as humans comes from Aslan himself and is the purest magic you will ever see. All we wish is for your help in getting to Camelot and understanding your city and people so that Ariela will be able to find my brothers and bring them hither."

"Good now, I will help you. I have already told you that magic is forbidden in Camelot so if your Lady is planning on bringing any troops with her they should be only human. While I trust my sister, Merlin, my wife, and my closest knights, the rest of the council is full of scheming politicians so it is most likely that the Queen has kept the switch from the council and only a select few people will know. You should make up a story of why you want to see the king when you get there so that you won't reveal Guinevere's lie. After you have found him you must speak with our physician Gaius, he knows the most about spells and how to break them so he may have some insight as to how to give us our own bodies back. The last thing you should know is about Morgause. Morgause is surely one of Camelot's oldest and strongest enemy. A long time ago she tricked me into almost killing my own father and she tried to turn Morgana against us but Merlin was able to get her to see that Morgause was evil. She's highly inventive and surely powerful if she was able to bring your witch back to life. She's summoned many armies against my father, however since I became king, stopped hunting down those with magic, and even repealed some of the harsher laws, the number of people willing to join her army against mine have dwindled to barely anything. This is clearly a last ditch effort to gather an army against us. If you have a map I can also pinpoint where Camelot should be compared to here… Ah, ok this mountain range to the west of Narnia that is just 2 leagues southeast of Camelot, if you're taking horses it will take you less than two hours to get there from the mountains and there is a pass right here that will be easy for your men to use to get through the range."

"Many thanks, Your Highness. This is quite useful." Ariela said to him before redirecting her attention to her Queens. "Methinks that I am as prepared as I am going to be. By your leave, I will gather a troop of 20 of our finest human warriors and we shouldst depart in an hours time."

"Good. Also talk to the horses. Tell them the situation and the urgency of the mission. If they are willing to let you ride them then take them and try to reach Camelot within the week. We don't know how long Jadis will give us before she attacks but I doubt it will be very long." Susan said and with a nod Ariela departed.

Within the hour Ariela had done as she said she would and her small contingent of Narnians were gathered with the horses willing to carry them across most of the land, understanding the urgency of getting their kings back before the White Witch's attack. Ariela raised her hand in farewell to the Queens watching from the courtyard steps before signalling for her men and women to move out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days into their journey Ariela was feeling pretty well. They had already covered many leagues and were only about four days from the mountain range and so far hadn't been in any danger. With any luck they should reach Camelot in five to six days. They were making pretty good time so she decided to let the horses take a break and everyone was walking when she heard a snap. Her experience in battles had trained her to recognize the sound of a crossbow bolt being released. It was that experience that saved her life as she fell on the floor right as a bolt whizzed past where her head head been and embedded itself in a tree trunk. Her sudden drop informed the rest of the party of the danger and they were immediately on guard and jumped into defensive positions. A few more bolts flew into the party, two flying harmlessly into trunks but one taking down a man. Ariela's own bowmen immediately took aim and fired their own volley of arrows into the woods. Cries of pain were released along with battle cries and suddenly the path was full of black dwarfs in full battle gear. Ariela jumped up and pulled out the two short swords she kept across her back just in time to block an attack from a dwarf with an ax. He swung at her again and she blocked it with one sword while using the other to go under and cut open his stomach. He dropped and she swiftly turned and stabbed the dwarf she felt coming up behind her. She looked to the left and saw an arrow flying at her. She didn't have time to move when it was suddenly hit by a different arrow and knocked off course. She looked up and saw one of her archers, Arya, give her a wink before firing again at the enemy. Ariela jumped back into the fray and realized that the battle was already mostly over. Within five minutes the small rebellion of black dwarfs had been cut down by her troops. She looked over the small battlefield and realized that there couldn't have been more than 25 dwarfs.

They quickly cleared the path of the dead and found that among the dead, six of her own troops had died and four horses. They left the dwarfs in a mass grave on one side of the road and spent the rest of the day gathering supplies to give her warriors a proper farewell; by dark they had given her soldiers an honorable burning and settled down for the night. Ariela got up just before dawn and by first light she had her troops back on the move galloping through the forest. Thanks to the scum loyal to Jadis they had lost almost an entire day of travel and the attack had proved that there were already people joining Jadis' side and getting cocky enough to attack a royal party. They were quickly running out of time to get to Camelot.

* * *

A week had passed since Peter and Edmund found themselves in this strange kingdom and have had to pretend to be different people. Two days after they awoke in Camelot they still couldn't find a way to get themselves back to their rightful bodies even with Gaius' help so they decided that it was time the King got "better" and Peter started fully pretending to be Arthur. Gaius kept looking for a way to fix it and Mordred even tried going to the druids but they still found nothing. So during the day Peter pretended to be the king and Edmund his servant, but at night the two allowed themselves to drop the facade and plotted a way to get a message secretly to Cair Paravel as well as divulging their worries of never going home, never seeing their sisters again, and of Ed never seeing Ariela again.

Currently Peter was training Arthur's knights and Edmund was standing by watching. During breaks, Peter would go to Edmund and while Ed gave him water he would tell Peter what his knights could work on and Peter would then convey that to the knights when they sparred. Peter was sparring with Mordred when he spotted a page running towards them. Mordred took advantage of his distraction and knocked him on his back. After Peter acknowledged defeat, Mordred helped him back up and he wandered towards Edmund. Edmund was snickering at Pete's defeat when he came over which wasn't unusual for Merlin to do so no one questioned him. Peter gave him a withering glare and Edmund just grinned.

"I was distracted by that page so you can stop that grinning." Peter said, not actually angry at his brother.

"As you will." Edmund replied still smiling, but he too was curious about the page who was running straight for "Arthur". When he arrived he sank into a low bow.

"My lord, a small troop of soldiers just came into the city lead by a young woman. She claims that her kingdom is in peril and she is in dire need of your help. She wishes to have a private audience with you."

"How many are in this troop of hers?"

"Not more than fifteen, my Lord."

"Very well. Tell her that I will share discourse with her but if she would have it in private she may only take two of her men with her and I shall have my servant and my wife with me. Show her to the throne room where I will meet with her and have one of my guards keep an eye on the rest of her men."

"Yes sir." With that the page ran back to the courtyard and Peter called his knights to attention.

"I have urgent matters to attend to at the palace. Leon you are to finish their training for the day and don't go easy on any of them." Then he beckoned to Edmund and they made their way to the throne room. They found Gwen waiting for them by the side entrance and the three of them entered the throne room and turned their attention to their guests once Peter and Guinevere had seated themselves. It took Edmund a moment to recognize the people in front of him. The last time he had seen his fiance, Ariela had been dressed in an evening gown with her brown hair cascading down her back, getting ready for bed. Now she, and the man and woman beside her, was dressed in traditional Narnian armor. She had her hair back in a braid, two short swords across her back, and what looked like dried blood on her armor. Before he could say anything, Ariela looked at them nervously and spoke.

"You are King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and Merlin?"

"We are. And you are?" Gwen responded and the Narnian took a deep breath.

"I am Lady Ariela of Narnia. My kingdom is under attack from an evil witch and my kings are lost. I have reason to believe that they secretly reside in this court." Shocked Gwen was unable to respond but there was no need as Edmund beat her to it with a great deal of concern.

"Under attack? Has Cair Paravel been overtaken? Are Susan and Lucy of good health? Are _you_ of good health?" Ariela's attention snapped from the King and Queen to whom she hoped was Edmund judging from his concern and his knowledge of Cair Paravel.

"Ed?" She asked her voice tense but full of hope. Edmund gave her a comforting smile, stepping forward.

"I look different but it's me, my love." No sooner had he gotten out his words out then his arms were full of a trembling Narnian and whispering in his ear as he held her close.

"I was so worried I'd ne'r see you again. You were at Cair Paravel but you weren't you. Merlin was so different and it hurt so much seeing you but knowing that the real you was hundreds of leagues away in someone else's body with no way to get to you."

"It's alright. I'm hither now, and I may look different but I will always be yours, and we will find a way to fix this." She nodded and pulled herself out of his arms and noticed that the golden king was standing up and looking at her with recognition in his eye. She stepped away from Edmund and looked at him.

"Peter?" He smiled.

"It is good to see you again Ariela. Ed has been a woeful mess with you gone." He said teasingly, ignoring Edmund's indignant "Was not!" in the background.

"I'm sure he was." She said grinning and then she hugged her brother-in-law. After they were all reunited the atmosphere quickly became serious.

"You said that the kingdom was under attack. By what foe?" Asked Peter.

"When I left we had yet to be attacked but I know that the attack was imminent. I left less than a fortnight ago, shortly after we found out that you had been switched. I called a meeting of the council and during that council we told everyone. During the meeting we found out who was responsible for switching the four of you and now I must ask you not to freak out, especially you Ed."

"Why especially me, I'm the more level headed one."

"Nay, about this you won't be." She held his gaze and refused to keep going until she had a promise from both boys. Once they nodded their consent to try to be calm she took a deep breath and then continued.

"Ok...It was Jadis." A tense pause followed in which the Kings didn't know how to react and Gwen didn't get the significance of the statement.

"Let me understand this. You are telling us that Jadis hath come back from the dead, switched Peter and I out of our bodies and into Arthur's and Merlin's, and plans on attacking Narnia?" Edmund asked so calmly it was more worrying than if he had yelled. Ariela nodded tensely and then Edmund exploded.

"What! How did that happen?! The witch!" Ariela sighed in relief. That was much closer to the reaction she was expecting.

"Turns out a witch from this kingdom brought her back from the dead. What think you of this Peter? You hath been awfully quiet."

"I am verily taking this all in. Last time Jadis was alive she cast Narnia into an ice age, kept you as a slave your whole life, tried to kill Edmund, and actually _did_ kill Aslan. Now she is back and we have to keep her from destroying our home while trapped in someone else's body and kingdom. How are we supposed to do that?!" Peter asked distraught, his voice rising as he went.

"Aye, but it is not as hopeless as you make it out to be. Aye, when Jadis ruled it was miserable but you must remember that she was actually queen last time with a much larger army. This time she's simply another rebel trying to usurp you and even as queen last time, Ed and I still got away and Aslan didn't stay dead. Alas we are not completely in the dark about her plan. In her confidence she gave away near her entire plot. She trapped you and Ed hither so that you couldn't be there when she attacks but she didn't realize that she just gave us a new army. The witch that helped Jadis does not have the forces enough to attack Camelot so she's not going to attack until after Jadis takes over Narnia, then Jadis is supposed to supply her with the forces to take over. So Susan and Lucy thought that if I came here as a Lady begging for aid against an evil witch taking over my country then you can agree to give me aid and we can return to Narnia with an army Jadis never expected. Morgause should be-"

"Did you say Morgause?!" Gwen interrupted, speaking for the first time.

"Aye. Forgive me, Arthur told us that she is your worst foe. I should have been more tactful about letting you know she is half of the reason for this." Ariela said sheepishly.

"It's alright, you've been through a lot and I'm sure that this Jadis is more worrying for you than Morgause but are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Aye, we also talked to Arthur, albeit while he was in Peter's body, and he agreed with our plan. Morgause will be fighting on the battlefield with Jadis so if we can convince Camelot's knights to fight then we can hopefully defeat them both in the same battle and we'll have all four of our people in the same place which should make putting them in their right bodies easier."

"That sounds reasonable. Arthur has always helped people when they have trouble with evil so Peter won't arouse any suspicion for rendering you aid." Guinevere responded and Ariela smiled before continuing.

"That is good, however there is one thing. Seeing as Narnia is a magical land, Narnians themselves aren't entirely human. Arthur told us that this land banned magic so I brought only humans in my entourage but when the army we bring meets up with our army that will already be fighting Jadis, then they will see magical creatures. Most of our generals are eagles or centaurs and our army consists of them as well as fauns, beavers, foxes, trees, and bears. Arthur is accepting of them so that won't be a lie when Peter tells his knights that despite our magic he will still help us." The next half hour was used to plan the best way to tell the knights that they were being asked to help a magical land, how long they could wait before departing, and exchanging all information that both sides had learned about the curse, kingdoms, and enemies on both sides. Since it was so late, they decided to wait until the next day to ask the knights to fight, and in the meantime Ariela's entourage was allowed into the castle and showed to guest rooms to sleep in for the time being. Edmund snuck into Ariela's quarters and they spent the night just lying together. As the the castle quieted down for the night the servants gossiped about the interesting new group staying in the castle and what had gone on behind the closed doors in the throne room. Little did everyone know that the castle was about to get real interesting with the King's unusual request the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for those who read this story when I first posted it. I had a lot going on and ended up with serious writer's block with this story. Now I have it entirely written up but I only plan on posting a chapter a week so that I can edit them before posting. If you already read the first 4 chapters then you should know that I updated them. If you don't want to re-read them then know that the most important part is that Arthur didn't react so angrily against the magic in Narnia, he was more wary about being 'kidnapped' to a new land than anything. Also the Narnians speak in a highly formalized dialect that is just a little different than those from Camelot so the speech patterns will vary from perspective. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The next day Peter gathered the entirety of Arthur's forces into the courtyard to make his announcement. As soon as they were all gathered he took his place on top of the steps and began his speech.

"Knights of Camelot, I've gathered you here today because I recently heard of a witch threatening a neighboring kingdom. Lady Ariela of Narnia has told me that an old foe of theirs has been revived by the witch Morgause. With her help she wishes to reconquer Narnia and then deliver her forces to Morgause, for which she will use to overtake Camelot. Her Ladyship has begged me for help in defending her people which I have agreed to but this mission will be purely volunteer. There will be two very powerful witches leading the opposing army and there will likely be a high death toll on both sides. Furthermore I have been informed that Narnia is a kingdom of magic."

At this many whispers started up among the soldiers but were silenced as Peter rose his hand.

"Yes Narnia has magic but it is not the magic that we have known in Camelot. This magic is magic placed in the very earth of the country. It lives in the trees and it fuels the people, but it is a peaceful magic. The citizens of Narnia are magical themselves such as talking animals and half horse half men, they will be a part of the army that we ally ourselves with if you choose to go, but I have been assured that they mean no harm to outsiders. They simply wish to keep their home. I believe Lady Ariela, and if you all are behind me I wish to offer our services in her time of need in order to vanquish both their enemy and Morgause once and for all." Peter held his breath as whispers rose to murmurs and murmurs rose to shouting. Just as he was about to step in once more, Sir Leon stepped up.

"My Lord, may I?" He asked gesturing to the crowd.

"By all means." The crowd quieted as they noticed the respected knight.

"My comrades, I understand that many of you fear magic. You've been raised that way and no one can blame you for being wary of fighting for this Narnia. However, I remember Camelot before the purge. I was a young boy but I remember druids in the marketplace, children chasing magical wisps of unicorns across town, magical blessings being a common gift to newborns. Yes, there is much evil in magic as we have seen in the last 2 and a half decades but there is also good, and from what King Arthur has said, Narnia clearly is the good side. My Lord you have my full support." Leon announced, directing the last part to the King. Predictably, as soon as Leon finished his speech Sirs Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Mordred, and Elyan stepped up in support as well. After much discussion amongst themselves, about three quarters of the knights agreed to fight as well. Once it appeared everyone had made their decision Peter stepped up once more.

"To those of you who have chosen to remain here, fear not. I understand your wariness and respect your decision. Queen Guinevere will remain here in my absence and Sir Boor will take over training until we return. For those of you who have chosen to join me thank you. I understand that this may bring into question everything you've been raised to believe but you are putting that aside to help a kingdom in need. Thank you. For now spend the day with loved ones or preparing for the march. We leave at dawn. If you have any questions about what to expect when we reach Narnia or anything about the country, the Lady Ariela has graciously stated that she will be available until nightfall in the west wing to answer any and all questions." With that he stepped down and returned to his chambers, Edmund right behind. Shortly after the door opened and 6 knights poured in. Gwaine walked up to Arthur's desk and leaned against it.

"There you are, Princess. What'd you say about getting a drink before our fun march tomorrow?"

"Uh, I think my time would better be spent making sure Gwen knows what to do while we're gone and preparing matters of state." Peter said, desperately trying to get out of a situation which could only end badly for the secrets being kept.

"What's up with you Arthur?"

"Naught, we have a battle coming up and I would ensure our kingdom will be safe while we are off fighting."

"No, Gwaine's right. You and Merlin both have been acting weird the last week or so, Sire." Lancelot said. Peter and Edmund both glanced at each other worriedly and cast a desperate glance to Mordred, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the knights.

"That's something too. Not that we don't like Mordred, but why has he suddenly become your favorite?" Gwaine asked and while the other knights would have phrased it better, none of them could argue.

"Mayhap, we should just tell them. They are supposed to be their closest friends." Edmund said quietly.

"But Gwen said not to tell anyone."

"We may be good at playing King and Servant but not at deceiving friends." Peter contemplated that before nodding.

"Aye, very well the truth is we aren't Arthur and Merlin. I am King Peter and this hither is my brother King Edmund, the witches that we're about to go battle switched our bodies and we've been trying to find a way to switch back up until Ariela arrived and told us about the imminent attack on Cair Paravel."

"You're meaning to tell us that you just convinced more than half of Arthur's army to fight for your kingdom without Arthur's approval?" Gwaine asked, clearly the most direct of the group.

"Nay! Nay, Ariela conferred with Merlin and Arthur back in Camelot and after much discussion and seeing that our kingdom really isn't evil, he told Ariela what I should say to the people and that it is in Camelot's best interest to help Narnia if only to take out Morgause while unaware." Each of the knights appeared to converse silently with each other before Leon took the lead.

"You're story seems believable and Queen Guinevere and Lady Morgana would never allow the two of you to do something that is not in the best interest of Camelot so we will keep your secret."

Peter and Edmund relaxed and smiled at each other.

"If I may My Lords, why was Mordred told of your switch and not the rest of us?" Lancelot asked.

"That wouldst be because of Alvina. When Gwen was discussing how we should act in order to pretend to be Arthur and Merlin and Alvina suggested that one of his closest knights be brought in and sworn to secrecy in order to tell me how I should behave. Of course Mordred was decided upon since he is the only one courting one of the people who already knew the secret." They all nodded as if that made sense before Gwaine interrupted.

"Well since taking you to the tavern may be too risky, I suppose we'll just have to have our last hurrah in here."

"I really do think I should spend this time talking with Gwen and assuring I can keep up appearances during the march."

"With all due respect Sire, it would probably do the both of you good to have a drink or two and now that you've got the six of us to back you up, you shouldn't have a problem keeping up appearances in front of the rest of the soldiers." Elyan spoke up for the first time. Edmund and Peter silently debated it for a moment before coming to an agreement.

"We will join you but first Peter and I will converse with Guinevere, Morgana and Gaius to ensure we hath everything we need before heading off and see if they hath any messages they would like us to take to Merlin and Arthur."

"That is reasonable. We will leave you to settle these matters and rejoin you tonight?" Mordred said making sure the latter part was ok with the men rather than making it a demand. Both kings nodded and the knights let them be.

* * *

That night a makeshift feast was prepared in Arthur's bedchambers and each of the six knights plus Peter and Edmund enjoyed one last night before the march to battle. For the first time since the men came to Camelot they were able to enjoy their time with no pretenses and learn about the culture with no objectives other than just that it was fascinating. The knights themselves were very curious to hear about a kingdom jointly run by siblings, whose main inhabitants were talking animals and half humans. Many stories passed around the group along with mead and laughter could be heard drifting out of the room late into the night. As the night wound to an end the knights all said their goodbyes and departed. Edmund returned to Merlin's chambers to keep up appearances for one last night and Peter promptly passed out.

The next morning the company gathered and watched as the King and his servant said goodbye to their family before joining the front of the ranks. Outside the city gates, Camelot's army joined with those from Narnia and together they turned to the mountain range ready to face down Jadis and Morgause one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just over a fortnight passed since Ariela traveled to Camelot. The people of Narnia had no idea where Jadis would attack, but they knew that she would likely strike wherever the Pevensies were in order to take them down before taking over the rest of the kingdom. Because of this, the Queens called all able bodied Narnians to Cair Paravel and set the smiths to work immediately building extra weapons and sturdy armor. With Peter and Edmund gone, they couldn't afford to leave either Susan or Lucy off the battlefield and so both sisters prepared for battle. If the worst happened and both fell in battle then they had to hope that the men would find a way to return to their right bodies and Edmund and Peter would continue to look after Narnia. They sent an envoy to Archenland, asking for aide but had yet to hear back from the king. By day they practiced their skills and by night they strategized every possible tactic the witches could attack with. They were discussing strategies, with Arthur occasionally inputting a suggestion, when Merlin spoke up from the back.

"You should know that while Morgause will have difficulty finding any sorcerers to fight against Arthur, she will likely have one or two who hate the Pendragon name enough to join her. You will need a sorcerer on your side powerful enough to combat their magic."

"We hath no sorcerers of our own."

"You have me." He said and turned to Arthur with a pleading look.

"I'm so sorry you're finding out this way Arthur. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but every time I thought about telling you, another sorcerer would attack, or the council would say something to remind you of how evil my kind are and I couldn't have you hate me. I swear I've only ever used my magic to protect Camelot and it wasn't even my choice to practice it, I was born with it."

"Merlin, calm down." Arthur said raising his hand.

"I've known about your magic since my father died. You were never very subtle in your use and I'd suspected something for a while. When I found a sorcerer willing to save my father just for the hope that when I became king I would repeal the law, I knew it was you. Especially the fact that he had your eyes and I couldn't find you anywhere while he was helping me. I've been trying to get my council to repeal the full ban on magic but it's taken work to convince them, plus I've had to hammer out the new laws for safe practices. It was supposed to be a surprise." Arthur said in amusement and Merlin looked so touched.

"Thank you!"

"Whatever, now what can you add to the battle plans?" He said brushing it off uncomfortably.

"Well I can put a protection around the army so that they won't be able to be attacked by any direct form of magic. No fireballs, no clouds of death, no anything else they may try to use to wipe us out."

"That would be very helpful. Many thanks, Merlin." Lucy commended.

Finally, just before dawn, a scout arrived declaring the witch's army was just beyond the ridge and would be upon them in an hour. The Queens surged out of bed and immediately the palace prepared for battle. The archers, a few of the red dwarves, a minotaur who had proven he was on the Pevensies side, Tumnus, and Mrs. Beaver stayed behind Cair Paravel's walls to provide medical assistance and be the last line of defense if all else failed. Queens Susan and Lucy, fully clothed in battle armor and carrying a bow and sword respectively, led their people out of the palace gates to face Jadis off in battle. The army in front of them was nearly twice the size of their own but they knew that their only option was to fight and hope that their strength was enough to defeat Jadis' numbers.

Unlike the Battle of Beruna, Jadis was quite willing to start an immediate assault as soon as Paravel's army was in sight. An army of ghouls, minotaurs, and men, presumably recruited by Morgause, swarmed Cair's army and Lucy did everything she could to fight them off, while Susan concentrated on finding a weak spot in their attack and organizing their own army in attacks. They barely started to get the ground army under manageable condition when suddenly the eagles were under direct attack by creatures they could not seem to puncture. They had the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle but every time the eagles tried to attack they found their beaks broken and the arrows shot at them splintered. The creatures rained destruction down on the armies and all seemed lost until a powerful voice swept over the Queens' army and the arrows glowed blue while the entire body of the eagles did as well. Something inside the soldiers told them to attack the creatures again and with a new wave of hope the creatures started to fall to the magical arrows and eagle attacks.

Rejoicing in the small victory, no one save one noticed as Merlin collapsed right after his eyes glowed a terrifyingly bright gold that took up his entire visible eye. Arthur bellowed his name and immediately slew both black dwarves in front of him. Merlin was only on the ridge just above him and Arthur carved a bloody path between them as he raced his way towards him. He cut down a barbarian and dropped to his knees by his still servant.

"Merlin! Come on you idiotic man, open your eyes!" Arthur yelled as he grabbed Merlin's shoulders and pulled him up. He waited with baited breath as his eyes slowly opened, though they remained slightly glazed over and there was definitely still a gold tint to the blue irises. They rolled around a bit before finally focusing on Arthur.

"Arthur!" He gasped out and his arm shot forwards, a blast of magic erupting out. Arthur quickly glanced behind him, not letting go of Merlin, and saw a ghoul lying on the ground with his head cracked open on a rock. He turned back to Merlin with a look of disbelief.

"I can't believe you. You literally just passed out from extending too much of yourself with magic, and the first thing you do upon waking back up is use _more_ magic."

"It was going to kill you Arthur, why wouldn't I use magic?" Merlin said completely serious, despite the fact he was barely conscious. Arthur stared back in shock.

"Merlin, under no circumstances are you to ever use so much magic that you kill yourself protecting me, understand?" He could tell Merlin was about to argue so he spoke up once more.

"That's an order. I know I give a lot of them, but please Merlin this is the only one I really want you to follow."

"I promise I'll follow that _unless_ there is no other way to save you." He knew that was the best he was going to get from him so he conceded and helped Merlin stand up when he tried to. They both looked across the battlefield and their hearts dropped. Paravel's forces were slowly being pushed back towards the palace walls. Clearly the witches were only showing part of their army as more forces continued to flow out of the surrounding forest to replace those fallen on the field.

* * *

Lucy fought off enemies from all sides, and never more had she lived up to her moniker than in that moment as she valiantly slew foe after foe. She kept the front line from falling too far back, all the while her sister kept her blind spots protected, firing arrow after arrow into front line enemies. Still, their damage seemed to have no affect on the opposing army. Susan watched as more and more enemies poured out to attack her sister and could do nothing but continue firing off her arrows, despite her steadily depleting supply. Lucy, no matter how strong or battle hardened she was, felt herself growing weaker as soldier after soldier attacked. She knew that her comrades were stepping in where she was slowing down, determined to protect their Queen even against insurmountable odds, and couldn't help the guilt she felt as they continued to fall on all sides of her. Her fatigue finally caught up to her as she fought a minotaur. He swooped low in an attempt to cut open her stomach, she twisted to the side a little too slowly, and he cut her deeply across the left side of her back and part of her side. She dropped to her knee momentarily as the pain registered and realized this was it. She looked defiantly at the minotaur as he brought his sword down in a killing blow. Only before the sword hit it's target, a horn was blown and the minotaur stopped mid swing. Lucy glanced to where the sound came from and nearly cried in relief at the red and green armies flowing up the surrounding terrain. With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Lucy re-gripped her sword and grabbed the sword of a fallen comrade and jumped right onto the chest of the minotaur as she brought both swords across his neck. The head tumbled off and she bent her knees and rode the body to the ground. Standing back up she looked in the direction of the rescuing army and started carving a path towards them using her renewed energy.

* * *

Susan swiftly ran out of arrows as the opposing army began to overrun her own. Nevertheless she continued to order her soldiers in attack sequences. She glanced back at where her sister was on the battlefield and screamed in rage as she saw her cut down. The minotaur stood threateningly above Lucy and she searched desperately for extra arrows. Suddenly a quiver was thrust in her line of vision and she grabbed it glancing at the soldier who brought it forth. It was the minotaur on their side, fur painted red and gold, who was supposed to be behind Cair's walls. She watched as the gates finished closing behind him and he grabbed the two swords off his back and rushed into battle since delivering his Queen some much needed ammunition. Bringing her mind back into focus on the battle, she quickly loaded her bow with a newly acquired arrow and set her vision back on the enemy minotaur. Only before she could finish targeting, a disturbance at the far side of the battle attracted her attention. The witches' soldiers flowing out of the woods were being cut down and a horn was blown. The Queen grinned as she recognized the green color of Archenland soldiers and the red of Camelot. The allies quickly started their attack and Susan looked back on the battlefield to see the minotaur slain and Lucy making her way through the battlefield toward their allies. Susan called to Einrich, an eagle currently circling above.

"My Queen, how can I assist you?" He asked landing.

"I know you are a warrior and not a pack mule, but I must reach my brothers across the field as quickly as possible."

"You need not ask, Your Majesty. I will deliver you to them swiftly." The eagle bowed his head and Susan quickly climbed on board. He took off and soared towards her family.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur watched the devastation unfold below them at a complete loss as to how to help. They heard a cry of agony and saw it come from the Queen in front of the palace walls. Following her line of sight, they saw Lucy on the ground and Merlin searched himself for just a bit more magic to save her with. Suddenly Arthur grabbed his attention and pointed to the west side of the field where they noticed soldiers were pouring out of the woods at a much faster rate, but they were getting shot down, despite being too far out of range for Narnia's archers. They watched as a new set of soldiers poured out from behind them. Merlin sagged with relief, and Arthur actually whooped in excitement at seeing his loyal men coming to the rescue.

"Come on Merlin!" Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him down the ridge and in the direction of the new army. Arthur cut through the enemies in their way as Merlin watched his back, using as little magic as necessary.

* * *

As soon as Peter crested the hill, he took in the site of his people surrounded on three sides by all manner of evil. He immediately pulled out Arthur's horn and blew, announcing their arrival. He briefly turned to face his men.

"Remember, those clothed in red or armored similar to Lady Ariela are allies and not to be harmed. As for the rest, good hunting!" With that, Peter nodded to King Lune of Archenland, and the two led their armies in a joint attack to flank the enemy's army. Peter dismounted relatively early as he had always been a better ground fighter, and Edmund immediately covered his six. The two carved through the soldiers with the ease of brothers who have fought side by side many times. The Knights of the Round Table fought right alongside them. They didn't make it very far in when a large shadow swooped just above their heads and a figure dropped down. She straightened up and the knights were immediately on guard while Peter and Edmund alighted in recognition.

"Susan should you not be watching over Cair?" Peter exclaimed. She strung her bow, aimed in Peter's direction, and fired in one quick move without taking a breath. Peter glanced back to see a man fall with an arrow right between his eyes before Camelot knights covered the opening and continued the fight.

"If I were in Cair then how would you make it to Jadis alive?" Susan rebutted, re-stringing her bow in preparation.

"I was doing fine till you distracted me."

"As you say. Now shall we not continue our fight?" Peter took the hint and moved through Arthur's men once more until they were fighting on the front line. As they carved a path through the enemy Edmund started yelling at Susan above the sound of battle.

"Where exactly is Jadis?!"

"In the very center of the field with Morgause. They are surrounded by a black shield and there are two other sorcerers thither killing all who draw near!" She responded while stabbing one enemy and then shooting the same arrow into a farther one's chest.

"How are we supposed to defeat two sorcerers and get through a death shield?!" Peter asked as he threw someone back with his shield and stabbed him in the lungs.

"With the help of the most powerful warlock in Albion!" Came a shout from behind Edmund's nearest enemy. A sword protruded from her chest and as she fell a blonde and brunette moved into her place.

"Nothing quite like running towards your own body, eh Arthur?" Merlin said and Arthur smacked him upside the head. Meanwhile Peter and Edmund stared at their bodies and the companions all watched in wonder as the four switched men met up.

"My apologies, what was that?" Edmund asked, staring at the unusual sight before him.

"To fight sorcerers on an even field, you must have one on your side as well. And luckily we have the most powerful one on our side." Said Arthur. Merlin however, stumbled as if hit by a strong blow, and it was only then that the company noticed the blue dome that had surrounded them in their moment of distraction. Arthur watched as the enemy threw themselves fruitlessly against the shield and turned to Merlin, who looked faint on his feet.

" _Mer_ lin, how are you supposed to help us stop Morgause if you use up every ounce of strength out here?"

"I'm sorry, _Sire._ Next time I'll just let your sorry arses be killed when you guys are too distracted to realize we are in the middle of a _god damn battle field_." Arthur blanched before straightening.

"You're right Merlin, this is my fault." He turned to the others.

"We can talk strategy as we fight but it will be best not to tarry behind this shield." The others nodded and readied to battle position as Merlin let the shield melt away. The enemy immediately surged on them, but they were not Kings and Queens simply for their ease of politics. The company tore through the crowd of barbarians, ghouls, and dwarves, all the while Arthur kept a close eye on Merlin.

They fought the enemy on all sides. Peter and Edmund moved together as one force striking the enemy down before they could make a move. Arthur and Merlin found themselves doing the same, Merlin being able to fight much more effectively without having to worry about Arthur seeing him use his power. Susan stood between the two pairs, firing off arrows at any who seemed to get too close to her friends. She felt a presence sneak up behind her and spun, arrow held aloft and ready to strike into the face of her enemy. She paused only because the dwarf stood still for a moment before it's body collapsed and it's head fell to the ground severed, as her sister brought her blade back to her side.

"Lucy!" She all but threw herself into her little sister's arms in relief of seeing her upright.

"Come sister, we are almost to Jadis and then our battle will be over."

"Well then you may have use of these." Lucy said as she passed her sister a near full quiver to replace Susan's own, currently full of three. Susan nodded her thanks as she transferred her other three to the new quiver and immediately reloaded her bow and shot a woman who was coming at Peter and Edmund's side with a mace. Susan continued to fire at any who got too close and Lucy took up guarding her back. As such, the three pairs continued through their foes until coming to a place where all else fell away. The army was less thick near the center, while Narnia's allies did all they could to breach the wall protecting Jadis and Morgause.

Jadis had somehow managed to remake her staff and was turning anyone who didn't fall to her blade to stone. Morgause had a constant stream of purple flowing from her hands as she kept a shield around them and slayed any man who ventured too close. The two sorcerers employed all manners of magic to defeat Narnia. Fireballs were thrown without caution and mini tornadoes were whipping through the small battlements. As the others considered the scene in front of them, none noticed the power Merlin seemed to draw to him as he approached the two wayward sorcerers. Without much preamble a lighting strike swiftly struck between the two and their attention was immediately brought to Merlin.

"Sisters! I know not what lies Morgause has told you to lead you astray but please cease this attack!" The two sorcerers looked at each other before turning to Merlin.

"She is not the one who has spoken lies Emrys! You would side with the king who has slain so many of our kin over the one who could bring our power to full glory?"

"Arthur is not the one who has slain our family. His father started the purge, and who are we to hold a son accountable for the actions of his father?"

"He may not have issued the orders but he stood by while countless of our people were cut down or burned for the pleasure of a king."

"So you will not change your mind?" It was a question but it sounded more like a desperate plea. The women nodded at each other and the brunette answered.

"Nay!" Merlin closed his eyes with a sigh, and when he opened them again it looked as though he'd aged 10 years.

"So be it." He thrust his head back and yelled out a string of words in a guttural language. There was power enough behind those words that many people fighting around them stopped to stare. Merlin shrugged his shoulders and looked to Arthur.

"He has many leagues to cross if he deigns to answer my call. We may have a few minutes to wait and fight before he arrives."

"I'm sorry, he who?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Ah right. I may have forgotten to tell you that I'm also the last dragon lord."

"But that would mean that Balinor was your-" Merlin looked away and Arthur grew horrified.

" _Mer_ lin, you let me tell you that your father's death was not worth your tears!"

"I do not blame you Arthur. I knew you did not know who he was to me, therefore how could I hold it against you?" Arthur waved an accusing finger at him.

"Merlin right now we are in the middle of a battle, _but_ when this all over we are going to have a long chat so there is no more miscommunication."

"Of course Sire." Merlin had barely turned away when his eyes flashed gold and fireball approaching Arthur's back stopped midair. Merlin flicked his hand and it flew back towards the one who summoned it, who just barely managed to step out of the line of fire in time. Merlin was blown off his feet by the other sorcerer but Arthur quickly pulled him back to his feet. Merlin summoned an icy wind to freeze one witch and when he turned to the other she had roots around her chest.

"Nice one Merlin! I don't think I've ever seen that before."

"That wasn't me." Merlin said befuddled.

"Nay, that was the trees." Peter claimed, gesturing to the trees surrounding them waving their roots about as they attacked.

"That is some truly wondrous magic." Said Arthur.

"That is Narnia." Edmund said with a laugh as he tore his sword through the chest of a goblin. Suddenly a large roar sounded and giant shadow passed over the armies. The dragon landed on an outcropping of rocks near he who looked like Merlin.

"Why have you called me from so far away, Young Warlock?" Edmund stared in shock before pointing to his own body, which Merlin inhabited.

"He did not call you, I did." The dragon looked keenly at Merlin for a few moments before throwing his head back in a deep laugh. Merlin scowled.

"Oh you have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble, haven't you?" Was the dragon's reply.

"Mayhap, but if you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a battlefield." Merlin said pointedly and Kilgharrah took a look around.

"So it seems."

"If Arthur is to succeed in his destiny to become the Once and Future King, then we need to win this battle."

"What is it you would like of me, Young Warlock?"

"I need you to take care of the sorcerers. There are two of them and I keep weakening them but they lend each other strength. I need your help to stop them and then to break the shield that Morgause has around her and Narnia's witch. I suspect enough power directed at the shield will break it. If you continue to blast fire at it and I throw my magic at it, it should fall."

"Very well. I will do this to see your destiny come to pass, but know that I am not a horse to be called upon and ordered around on your whim, Dragonlord or not."

"I am aware." Merlin said, not quite managing to hold in his irritation.

"Good." With that the dragon took to the sky and before any of the witches knew what was happening, dragon fire was descending on them. The two witches used all their power and concentration to ward against the dragon. With their attention focused above Susan took advantage and fired off two arrows. They spun quickly through the air and struck solidly into the hearts of each witch. Merlin glanced at her shocked and she tipped her head at him.

"Time is moving swiftly and they needed to fall." Merlin nodded and turned his attention to the black shield that now had a torrent of dragon fire assaulting it.

"Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu." Merlin thrust his hands toward the ground surrounded by the dark shield, and slowly an earthquake started beneath Morgause's feet. The shield started flickering as Morgause's attention drifted to keeping herself upright. Kilgharrah continued his attack on the shield as Merlin poured as much magic into the earthquake as he dared, and the Kings and Queens around him defended him against attack by any warriors. Blood started to run down Morgause's nose as Merlin felt himself beginning to feel faint. Merlin gathered the last of his power and with one final breath, threw it all into his spell. Morgause let out a sharp cry as she fell and the dark shield crumbled, with the ground scorched where the dragon was last directing his fire. Merlin felt a smile stretch across his face right before his world turned dark and he fell. Arthur's joy at seeing the shield fall, turned quickly to worry as he saw his dear friend collapse just after.

"Merlin!" He shouted and caught his friend just before he hit the ground. He distantly noted the Narnian Kings and Queens rushing past him, but only looked up when a shadow came over him. Looking up he saw the familiar faces of Gwaine and Elyan.

"Sire, this is your chance to rid our land of Morgause. We will look after him, but you must go." Elyan said and Arthur agreed after gently passing Merlin into Gwaine's waiting arms.

* * *

As soon as the shield crashed, the four Pevensies dispatched their current opponents and rushed towards the clearing. Jadis was ready for them and immediately had two blades for which to combat Peter and Edmund with.

"Ah, if it isn't the lost kings. How feel you to know that by dusk you will have lost your kingdom as well as your bodies?" She taunted. The Kings ignored her and split to circle her. Susan notched her bow, ready to fire as soon as Jadis gave her an opening. Beside her, Lucy stumbled and Susan immediately lowered her bow to focus on her sister. Her sight caught on the red stain darkening still on Lucy's side.

"Lu! Why did you not say you were injured?!"

"Tis not of import. Jadis is here and there are too few warriors on the field." Susan gently grabbed her sister's arm.

"That does not mean you should ignore your own pains, sister. Where is your cordial?" Lucy's eyes blew wide.

"I lent it to Naneth when he first set up the infirmary." Lucy grimaced and clutched her side, bending nearly in two. Susan put her bow back over her body and grabbed her sister. She led her through the battlefield, attempting to avoid any foe who may try to attack. They had just made it past the magical clearing when the gentle queen saw a dark shape rush her. Turning, she had just enough time to recognize the type of creature rushing her before it was upon her. It let out a bellow as it was suddenly cut down from behind, and dropped to the ground, a man with shoulder length brown hair and gentle eyes rising from behind it. Susan nodded her thanks to their savior and quickly resumed her mission of getting her near immobile sister out of death's reach. Their studious protector continued at her side, striking any enemy that dared attack the Queens. They finally made it to the makeshift infirmary and Susan immediately searched for Naneth. She caught sight of his black curls as he ducked out of one of the tents.

"Naneth!" She yelled to the faun as she struggled to hold her sister's entire weight. She felt the weight lift off her as her protector lifted Lucy gently into his arms, and Naneth spotted his Queens.

"Your Grace!" He called in astonishment as he raced towards them. Upon recognizing Lucy's limp form, he immediately beckoned them to follow him to the closest tent, where the protector laid her down on an empty cot. Naneth reached into the satchel around his waist and produced Lucy's precious cordial. He unscrewed the top and poured a drop into her mouth as all waited with baited breath. Finally, the Queen's deathly pallor began to gain color and her breathing evened out as she opened her eyes. Susan grasped her hand as she looked around.

"Susan. Where are we?"

"Fear not. We are in the infirmary."

"But Peter and Edmund-"

"We will have to trust. They have shown that they are formidable warriors and have beaten back Jadis once before. But if you had fallen, do you not think that they would have fallen as well, in fear for you?"

"I am sorry sister. I ne'r meant to worry you."

"Then you should look after your health more." Lucy nodded and noticed the man next to Susan.

"May I ask who you are, good sir?"

"I am Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Lucy smiled.

"Many thanks, Sir Lancelot. I saw you slay that hag just before I passed out."

"Is that what the foe was? I am glad to be of service. I saw your sister traveling through a dangerous field with no protection, and after getting to know your brothers in Camelot, I felt it was my duty to make sure you arrived here safely." Susan smiled gently.

"You were one of the few trusted with the secret then?"

"Aye, though I'm afraid that was only because my comrades and I know Merlin and Arthur well enough to recognize when their speech became odd and the small changes in their personalities."

"You kept the secret though?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, My Lady. Once they confirmed that they were acting with Arthur's blessing, we saw no need to unveil the lie."

"You have our thanks then." Lancelot bowed his head in thanks and remained by the Gentle Queen's side as she watched over her sister.

* * *

Arthur pulled out his sword as he went to face Morgause. The grip was a little off and he couldn't help missing Excalibur. Why did he and Peter not switch back swords when they first met up? Throwing away that thought, he met Morgause's eyes as she pulled out her own sword.

"Ah if it isn't the lost _King_." She said with a sneer. "You couldn't beat me last time we fought, what makes you think you can this time?"

"Last I was unprepared for who I was facing. I am not above admitting that I underestimated you, but this time will not be so easy. There is more at stake than my life here, and I swear you will not win again."

"We shall see." With that the witch started her attack.

She lunged at him with a powerful flurry of moves, which he struggled to defend against. He was grateful she used too much power before to use any magic now.

He countered a strike to his head and used Morgause' momentum to push her back and slice at her chest.

She spun away and thrust at his chest.

He knocked her sword off course but still received a gash on his left bicep.

The wound was barely felt through the adrenaline of battle and Arthur easily moved into his next attack.

He delivered three quick strikes with punishing force.

Each was blocked, but Morgause' strength waned on the last and, while pushed off course, the sword managed to pierce her armor on the far left side and create a thin slice.

The small victory on Arthur's part seemed to only enrage the witch.

She threw him into a rock and swung towards his neck while he was disoriented.

He shook his head to clear it, and dove to the left in the nick of time.

Morgause grinned viciously as Arthur struggled to reorient himself.

She brought the hilt of her sword down on the side of his face. Hard.

Blood welled up out of his mouth. It didn't give her quite the same satisfaction since it wasn't the right face, but it was close enough.

Arthur swallowed his own blood and pulled himself to his knees.

Morgause lunged at him for the killing blow.

He held each end of his sword in a gauntlet covered hand and raised it above his head to stave off the attack.

The metal bit into his hand at the force, but Arthur pushed through it to get back on his feet.

Morgause stumbled back as he stood, surprised by his endurance.

She scowled and rushed him.

Arthur spun to the side, until her back was to him.

Just as she turned around, he thrust his sword up and her eyes bulged.

"That is for my sister. So your presence will never plague her again." He hissed into her ear, as he pulled the sword up and through her heart.

* * *

Peter and Edmund could only spare a passing thought towards their sisters as they watched Susan carry Lucy out, before Jadis was attacking. The Ice Queen smirked to herself as she watched the petty children worry for their sisters. It's a pity they had to fight her on this. They would have made wonderful additions to her stone garden. Now their blood would mark the beginning of her eternal reign.

With that thought Jadis launched her attack.

She swiped at Peter's neck.

He blocked it easily, and she spun to take shot at Edmund's exposed stomach.

It was a shallow slice, but she had to twist to avoid Peter's back stab.

Edmund went for her jugular, while Peter slashed at her legs.

She bent backwards to avoid Edmund, and stumbled as Peter's sword cut through.

The smell of blood only fueled Jadis' will to win.

She thrust her sword behind her while slashing at Edmund's head.

The sword jammed into Peter's shoulder and Edmund bent backwards.

Edmund blearily looked through the blood dripping into his eyes.

Peter clenched his teeth against a scream and pulled backwards.

Jadis felt one sword ripped out of her hands and refocused her attention solely on Edmund, who was struggling to see anything.

The boy's lanky body was obviously new to Edmund, and gave her plenty of open area.

She struck out at his stomach.

He fell to the ground, and the sword swept above his head.

She brought the sword down on his neck.

It was intercepted from the left.

Eyes blazing, Jadis turned her attention to the forgotten brother.

The sword previously embedded in his shoulder lay on the ground, and Peter had both hands gripping Excalibur's hilt as he kept Jadis from killing his brother.

Jadis wrenched her sword back and started circling Peter.

"You think you can beat me? Have you forgotten that you needed a lion to do that last time?"

Peter just stared at her, keeping her attention fixed on him.

Her eyes widened and he smirked.

He ran forward and thrust his sword through her heart, just as another pushed from her back through her gut.

"You have forgotten that the last time I did not have my brother by my side." Peter said as he watched the light fade from her eyes. Again.

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story. I'm thinking about writing a Merthur version of this, so if anyone is interested please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the White Witch's body slumped to the ground, a pulsing white light extended from her body and enveloped the two young men. If one were to look to the other side of the clearing, they would see that Arthur and Merlin, next to a freshly killed Morgause, were also swept up in the light. Friend and foe around the clearing, paused and waited with baited breath to see how the finale would turn out. After just a few moments, the light disappeared and all the men returned to their previous battle worn positions. Suddenly the two blonde Kings straightened and faced each other. The one next to Jadis bowed his head slightly toward the other and rushed to his counterpart. The other glanced briefly towards his counterpart, safely guarded by Camelot knights and chest rising and falling steadily, before turning to the large armies still watching.

"Friends and Foes, listen! The witches Jadis and Morgause have been defeated. Their power is gone, and their spell's reversed. My brother Edmund and I have returned to our rightful bodies, as have King Arthur and Merlin of Camelot. Those of Narnia know the strength of my people and my family, if you so choose to continue fighting, you will be defeated. I am sure the same can be said for Camelot. However if you lay down your arms, and submit to our armies you may be spared. You will be imprisoned and given a trial. The choice is yours, but if you choose to fight you will be shown no mercy."

Those in the immediate vicinity hastily dropped their weapons at the promise of fury shining in the young King's eyes. Some who came from Camelot's outskirts attempted to make a run for the trees, but those from Narnia knew better. As soon as a large sum breached them, the trees attacked and those that survived returned to the battlefield and surrendered. As the armies in the front started to surrender, those further out fighting, who had been unaware of what occurred in the clearing, recognized their defeat and relinquished their weapons. As soon as Peter recognized the land was back in their control, he stumbled over to Edmund and nodded at Gwaine and Elyan who had remained guarding his body.

"Many thanks, friends. But I am sure that you are eager to see to your own people."

"It was an honor, My King." Elyan said respectfully as Gwaine nodded before both jogging over to where Arthur was attempting to get Merlin to stand up. Lady Ariela quickly broke through the remnants of the armies and surveyed the two groups. Unsure if the spell actually broke, she watched the two sets of Kings until suddenly Peter raised his arm and beckoned her to the two of them. She flew across the remaining feet and dropped beside her brother. She pulled him into a brief hug before turning her attention to her fallen fiance.

"What ills him so?"

"I do not know. Merlin collapsed from using too much magic, but Edmund should not be affected so."

"Mayhaps, his body has retained the exhaustion despite the magic no longer residing there. The return to his rightful body may have left him uneasy."

"That is a possibility. We should bring him to the healing tents to ensure he is well." Ariela gave him a once over.

"We should take you as well. You look as if you have taken a beating as well." Peter nodded and grunted as he pulled his little brother into his arms. They turned North but stopped as they neared the gathered Knight of the Round Table. Arthur was speaking quietly to Merlin, while he wrapped his head with some torn cloth, and the knights stood vigilant. Ariela coughed lightly to gather their attention.

"My Lords, we have healing tents, set up near Cair Paravel. It would be most expedient if you were to join us on our way there." Arthur nodded to his knights before sweeping Merlin into his arms, ignoring the slew of complaints being thrown at him from the bumbling manservant. The walk to the healing tents was a slow one but filled with much joy as the soldiers around them cheered every time they saw one of their kings. When they arrived at the healing center, it was buzzing with life. Healers doing everything they could to patch up the slew of various soldiers arriving. Those with mortal injuries were quickly treated by Naneth, carrying Lucy's cordial. As soon as Peter and Edmund were recognized, the small group were escorted to the largest tent in the back, where they found their missing sisters and one Knight. Lucy jumped from the bed as soon as she noticed, the unmoving Edmund in Peter's arms. Naneth settled him on the bed and checked him over.

"He does not appear to have any outward injuries. If I did not know how much time His Grace put into building his endurance, I would suggest he collapsed due to exhaustion."  
"That is likely the case, when I expand to much energy using magic it can cause me to pass out if I'm not careful. Unfortunately I think I caused that to happen while I was in his body." Naneth glanced over to the pale young man being carried in another man's arms.

"Oh dear, please set him on this pallet over here." The healer asked as he pointed to the last open spot in the room. Arthur gently deposited Merlin and Naneth quickly pulled off the bandage around his head. Tutting lightly, the healer uncorked a vial, and held it out to the young man.

"Take a quick sip of this." Merlin glanced at it dubiously before following instructions. The Camelotians watched in wonder as Merlin's gash slowly cleaned itself and closed up.

"You are lucky that you got here when you did. Even the shallowest of head wounds, can bleed profusely if hit the right way. Without that cordial, you could have been in some serious trouble."

"Thank you." Merlin said and the healer looked over the rest of the ensemble.

"None of the rest of you have serious wounds, correct?" At the confirmation, Naneth poked his head out the tent and hollard. A young centaur with fire kissed hair entered the tent and bowed to the assembled royalty.

"Hysa, I must return to the others and ensure that no others perish from unnecessary wounds. I trust you to bandage the remaining Kings and Knights in here, and call me if any of them appear to be dying."

"Yes, Naneth." The faun left the tent and the young faun turned to the others. Despite her young age, the centaur was an incredibly efficient healer. She cleaned and bandaged Arthurs shoulder, gave Peter water to rinse his mouth out with as she wrapped his bicep, stitched up a shallow cut on Ariela's head, and checked over all of the assembled knights. Once finished she bid the group adieu and demanded they call for her if any of their conditions changed.

Once everyone was left alone, reunions finally occurred. Lucy and Susan hugged Ariela and Peter, happy to have their family finally back together. Lancelot gave Merlin a friendly hug and him and Arthur gripped forearms. After reunions commenced, each settled into the remaining chairs or onto the grassy floor. Susan turned her attention to Peter.

"Brother, pray tell what occurred."

"Once you and Lu left, Ed and I faced Jadis as King Arthur confronted Morgause. They were hard fought battles, and clearly not without injury, but in the end we were victorious. Once both witches were slain, the spell seemed to reverse and we were all returned to our original bodies. When the opposing armies saw that their leaders had fallen, they surrendered and our armies rounded them up. We were concerned about Edmund so we quickly came hither." Susan and Lucy nodded along to the story before Arthur addressed them.

"Pardon me, but how may I ask did Lancelot wind up with you?"

"Sorry, My Lord. Gwaine and Elyan had Merlin taken care of, and I knew that if you were in imminent danger one of them would come to your aide, but I saw their Highnesses traveling dangerous territory without protection. I couldn't in good conscious leave them in danger when their brothers were preoccupied keeping the kingdom, so I took it upon myself to keep foes from attacking them while Her Highness Queen Susan carried Queen Lucy."

"Well done Lancelot. You've done the kingdom proud." Arthur commended and Susan smiled gently. A groan from the middle table drew everyone's attention.

"Dear Aslan, I feel like I attempted single combat with a minotaur and lost. Repeatedly." Peter chuckled at his brother while Lucy threw herself into his arms, Ariela gripped his hand tightly, and Susan smiled. After Lucy pulled away Edmund looked around and grinned when he saw Arthur and Merlin.

"I must say, I am pleased to look at your faces without the need for a mirror."

"The sentiment is mutual." Arthur responded with a smile.

"I presume everything went according to plan?" Edmund asked his siblings pointedly.

"For once, yes." Peter acknowledged. "After you stabbed Jadis, her and Morgause's deaths apparently undid their spell on us. We returned to our rightful bodies, but the exhaustion done by Merlin's magic remained over your body. After the enemies started to surrender, I carried you here and Naneth and Hysa looked over us all." Edmund nodded.

"And now?"

"Now we rest. Hope that Aslan will come and release our comrades from their stone prisons. You all have your injuries to recover from, and tomorrow morning we will need to have a council with our allies to see where we go from here." The Gentle Queen reasoned and the company listened.

The stayed together for a while longer, discussing inconsequential things, until Merlin felt steady enough on his feet to return to Camelot's base. The foreign group bid farewell to the young family and returned to their set up across the battlements, though Lancelot requested to stay behind and guard the royal family. The family chose to remain in the encampment for the night rather than return to the castle as a way of showing their people that they were still on the front lines, and would remain so until the entire situation was settled. They piled the extra blankets and cloaks lying around the tent into a large cot on the floor and all nestled in together. Sleep came quickly to the family of 5 and they slept peacefully, Lancelot never leaving his post outside the tent.

* * *

A red sun rose the next morning, and the Kings and Queens across three encampments rose as the light hit their tents. Paiges were sent to the allied encampments with a request for a royal party to follow their escorts to Cair's counsel room. The Pevensies dressed quickly and efficiently and exited their tent. Lancelot and Oreius immediately took up each side of the royal party to escort them out of the wounded tents. The trek was slow as the family stopped to offer gratitude to those still healing and well wishes from those grateful to see their Kings returned. The healing encampment was much less grim than most others, thanks to Lucy's healing cordial, but there were still plenty soldiers healing from non-mortal wounds.

The joint rulers approached the counsel before any of their allies and were able to clean the remaining maps off the table and set up chairs around the circle for their guests. Mr. Beaver and Tumnus arrived shortly after and took their positions next to the family. A few minutes later, the doors opened again and the green of Archenland filtered in. Peter stood from his seat and approached the royal party, his siblings following closely.

"Many thanks, My Lord! For your speedy assistance." High King Peter exclaimed as he grasped forearms with King Lune. Queen Susan and Queen Lyana greeted each other with kisses on the cheek, while Queen Lucy, King Edmund, and Lady Ariela bowed their heads respectfully.

"Nonsense! After your family returned our son to us last year and defended our Kingdom from the Calormenes, this was the least we could do."

"Please take a seat." Peter said with a motion of his arm towards an open section of chairs. The Archenland delegation took their seats and they waited but a few moments for the last third of the table to be filled. The High King and his family did not bother to sit back down, and a moment later the Camelot delegation arrived.

"You have my thanks for supporting my family and Kingdom while I was incapable. Our circumstances may have been unfortunate, but the actions of the last fortnight look to create a beneficial alliance in the future." Peter greeted Arthur.

"I agree, however we have much business to discuss before any celebrations I believe." Peter nodded his acknowledgement.

"Of course. Please have a seat." After the delegation settled, the royal family returned to their original positions, though Peter remained standing.

"Before our discussion begins, I believe introductions are necessary. King Arthur, this is King Lune of Archenland and his wife Queen Lyana. King Lune, meet King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and his manservant Merlin." The Kings nodded to each other, and Merlin looked startled at being addressed so formally. "King Lune and Archenland have been our allies for many years, and we are grateful that you were once more capable of lending assistance. King Arthur and Merlin are the men of whom my brother and I switched bodies with. It was their willingness to accept our magic and offer their own army in battle against Jadis, that allowed us to win our battle yesterday. The both of you have our sincerest gratitude. But now we must turn to more serious matters. The witches we battled have perished, but their armies are still large and we can not hope to hold them for long before matters get out of hand. My brother, sisters, and I have already discussed this and we have agreed to offer clemency to those Narnians who will forsake Jadis and pledge their loyalty to us. The hags and ghouls will either be executed or banished to the dark lands, but Narnia can not afford to continue in this state of civil war. We hope to build a bridge between us and those Narnians led astray. This matter however concerns more than our home. There are many soldiers from Camelot that surrendered and if those Narnians we pardon, betray us or choose to seek vengeance, Archenland may be at risk. We will not continue with this course of action without a unanimous agreement." Peter waited patiently as Lune conversed with his advisors and Merlin and Arthur whispered furiously. Arthur was the first to stand up.

"We may be new allies but from what I've observed, you are wise rulers. The mercenaries would never have joined Morgause if they didn't fear for their families sake nor worried about how to feed their families. I believe if I make it known that I am working on repealing the ban on magic, and offer the men and women clemency and an opportunity for honest work in the capital and surrounding villages, that they will pledge their loyalty and cause no more trouble. Those who refuse may be tried and executed." Peter nodded appraisingly at the King's judgement and awaited Lune's decision.

"I have watched you grow since you claimed this throne many years ago. Your judgement has always been sound, and you have Aslan's blessing. Archenland will follow your lead."

"You do me honor with your trust, my friends." Peter sat and Susan took his place.

"Prisoners aside, there is more we need to discuss. King Arthur, you saw the work of Lucy's cordial last night. It was remiss of us not to offer it to your army after ours was looked after. There is only a limited amount so we use it sparingly. If there are those in your army on the brink of death, we will gladly send our healer to distribute it. That is if your people consent to healing with magic." Arthur nodded his consent and Susan looked to Lune. "King Lune, you are already aware of the fire flower potion, and of course you have the same offer."

"You have our thanks, Gentle Queen. We have already assembled our most injured at the edge of camp."

"We will distribute it as soon as this council commences. Now there is also the matter of those stoned." A solemn mood overtook those throughout the council chamber. "Last we dealt with this situation was the Battle of Beruna, and Aslan was there to help us. As he says 'Nothing happens the same way twice.' We cannot wait and expect him to show." A disturbance brought everyone's attention to Camelot's side of the table.

"I'm sorry but can someone tell us who this Aslan is. We've heard his name spoken often, almost reverently but no clue who he is."

"My apologies, Sir Gwaine. Aslan is the Great Lion, King of Beasts, Emperor-Over-the-Sea. He is wise, compassionate, benevolent. But He is not tame. He comes and goes as He wishes, and He rarely intercedes on our behalf. When He does appear, He will turn our people back, fear not. As stated before however, we cannot afford to wait Him out. I am sure both of your people will wish to return to your Kingdom before too much longer, and our people will have much to concern ourselves with if we are to prevent another civil war from breaking out. It will take time, but we could gather the stoned and place them in the courtyard until Aslan arrives. When they are released we may send them to their appropriate Kingdoms with supplies and well wishes, if you agree."

"You have a man that can turn people back from stoned?" Arthur asked.

"He is no man."

"I thought you meant lion figuratively."

Lucy smiled.

"He is a Lion in every sense of the word. My Lord, you may wish to inform your army not to attack any particularly large Lions should they happen upon Him."

"Ah right, I'll do that as soon as we commence."

"Excellent. With business settled I suggest we care for those injured, and then assemble the prisoners to deal judgement." The assembled Kings nodded their assent, and the Gentle Queen led the three groups back outside. Lucy found Naneth and was returned her cordial. She quickly dispensed some to those necessary in Lune's camp and continued on to Arthur's. It was as she was traveling through those dying that the whispers started. She had a duty to do so she ignored the whispers up until yet another soldier returned from the outskirt field with a slight limp and wonder in their eye. She poured a drop of fire flower potion into a soldier's mouth, who had his arm barely still attached, and turned to the newest returned soldier.

"Good Sir, what is it that has you awed so?"

"A lion. A lion who has returned me back to life!" He said, eyes gleaming. Lucy smiled, Aslan had arrived. After that, all three camps were busy ensuring all the soldiers made it back to their respective camps, and that all the mortal injuries were healed. Just after Noon, the royal families gathered for a brief meal before dealing with the more serious matters. As lunch wound to a close, Arthur and Lune gathered those from their party who would witness the hearing and the Pevensies prepared to dispense justice. Two squads of soldiers were sent to gather the chained prisoners and assemble them in the courtyard. King Edmund donned his crown and royal garments, and led his family to the front of the steps. The Just King stepped forward and the crowd below was struck silent.

"People of Narnia, Camelot, you are gathered here today to be judged on your actions in the recent battle. Narnians, this is not the first time you have been led against Cair Paravel by Jadis. Last time we did not take into account that you are Narnians the same as those that fought with _us_. We will not make the same mistake twice. If you forsake Jadis and any dark arts you may have used under her service, and swear fealty to us and to Aslan, then you shall be welcomed back into Narnia and your crimes absolved. Those who refuse are banished henceforth, to be executed on site should they step foot on Narnian soil again."

"Why should we trust what you say?!" Shouted one of Jadis' loyal wolves. King Edmund turned his icy stare on her.

"I am the Just King, my rulings will be followed. Many of you know of the time when I myself was led astray, but I found my path and was forgiven. That is why I was given this duty, because I alone understand what it is to be remorseful and given a second chance. This is yours. Turn your back on the witch and swear fealty to Narnia, and you will be forgiven. Deny this, and you will not be given a third chance." His tone held a conviction which seemed to convince many Narnians. Suddenly a surprising amount of prisoners dropped to their knees, or the equivalent, in front of the King. Black dwarves, minotaurs, wolves, giants all recognized this man as just and honorable. The ones left standing were unsurprisingly ghouls, hags, and similar dark creatures that did not vanish with Jadis' death. King Edmund nodded his head toward the guards and one squadron collected those kneeling to take them to guarded rooms until an official pledge could be made. Another squad gathered those to be banish and more or less bodily dragged them away. All that remained were those from Camelot.

"People of Camelot, we have conferred with your King and he has come to an agreement with us. He will pardon each one of you if you agree to throw down your arms henceforth and declare your loyalty to him. You will be given jobs in the city or neighboring villages, but you will never again be allowed to hold a weapon unless called upon by your King."

"Why should we swear fealty to a man who would kill some of our family simply for being who they are?" One of the men asked. Arthur took a half step forward and Edmund glanced at him before melting back towards his family, allowing King Arthur to take his previous spot.

"My people, it is true that my family has caused much harm in the past. My father led an unforgivable purge and harmed many in his crusade, including those in his own family. He revealed all of his secrets on his deathbed and believe me, he had many. Since I have assumed the throne I have worked to correct his wrongs. For the past 4 months I have been working on corrected his biggest one. I know that most who have magic were born with it, and I do not believe they should be killed for it. However I know many others use Camelot's ban on magic to excuse their atrocious ways. I have been working on convincing my council to repeal the ban, but before we do that we must also have a plan set in place to punish those who abuse their powers. Until a short while ago, I was working on this myself. Now I have many people who will help me and by the end of the coming summer I hope to have these new laws in place. You have my word that should you swear fealty to me and swear to my terms then none of your family shall be punished for their gift unless they use it in a way to harm another person's well being." The entire court held their breath as they waited to see what the fate of these mercenaries would be. Finally a soldier fell to their knees. One by one those standing pledged their allegiance to their King. There were a maximum of 7 people left standing. They were placed in cold irons and returned to Arthur's camp to be brought back to Camelot and tried for their treason.

Three days later the Kings and Queens gathered in the courtyard to say goodbye to the departing armies. King Lune left with his army, with an agreement to return for the Spring Equinox, and an escort of two centaurs. King Arthur left with a promise of an official treaty by the summer solstice, after both countries have time to settle their remaining affairs. The Narnians sent along their best physician in order to make sure those from Camelot need not fear any remaining wounds, and small squadron to ensure the army made it safely out of Narnian lands. King Arthur left behind a small chest of spices and cured meat as a thank you and sign of good will. Sir Lancelot remained behind in order to keep up good relations with the Narnians while the two Kingdoms were separated, and to be the guide to the envoy party in the summer. Meanwhile the family of Kings and Queens prepared to integrate the freshly pardoned Narnians back into society and deal with the inevitable backlash from those angry with the White Witch's former followers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This story has been one of my favorite to write. While it's taken a while to get out of my head and onto (figurative) pen and paper, it has been a blast to create. I'm sad to see this end but I hope you all enjoy this final installment!

Epilogue

Queen Lucy grinned brightly as she watched the festivities occurring throughout the clearing and surrounding woods. Narnia and her allies had prospered greatly from the alliances of the last ten years. She watched as Arthur and Gwen's daughter, Igraine, chased Merlin and Morgana's son, Gorlois, conjuring a flaming dragon every time the little boy gets too far out of her reach. Her eyes caught the shadowed bodies of Susan and her husband. They were sitting on the ground, away from the crowd and under the outlying trees. Lancelot had his hand resting on her enlarged belly as he whispered gently in her ear, and Susan smiled serenely. Lucy turned away from the private picture and was startled by the light touch on her elbow. Ariela entered her vision.

"I am sure you are enjoying watching the festivities but I do believe you are being called for, sister." Lucy looked to the clearing and saw a group of mixed citizens dancing wildly to some music being played by the fauns. One faun in particular smiled at her and beckoned mid dance. Lucy smiled and slipped her way through the throng. Lucy pushed through the thickest of the crowd and frowned at the lack sandy curls meeting her eyes. Suddenly her hand is grabbed and she was pulled into the circle of dancers, her feet automatically moving in the right steps.

"You look radiant, My Queen."

"And you dashing, My Love." The youngest queen said smiling at Tumnus. The current song ended and a slower one started up. Tumnus froze for but a moment before Lucy pulled him back into the dance.

"You did not go through with it." She reminded him, knowing that the lullaby always haunted him with the decision he almost made that night they first met.

"Bless Aslan that I did not." Lucy smiled gently at him and pulled him away from the dancers. The two found a space near the feast tables to rest, passing an impromptu friendly duel in the process.

Ariela and Alvina sighed heavily as they watched their men square off. The swords they gripped were warded by Mordred so they wouldn't cause any harm other than bruising. The Knight goaded the King and the duel quickly commenced. Most everyone enjoyed the food or the dancing but a small ring did start to gather around the two. Ariela leaned towards Alvina and whispered in her ear.

"Is your Knight aware what he has asked for?"

"Mordred knows what he's doing." Vina stated confidently.

"Mayhaps." Ariela stated with a smirk that looked entirely wrong on a dignified Narnian Lady.

The duel lasted longer than any Narnian was expecting, but considering Mordred had been a knight for 13 years now, he should be able to take on Edmund for a least some time. The first five minutes Edmund played it safe and Mordred appeared to be winning. He had Edmund trapped against a tree before the young King ducked under the sword and kneed Mordred in the gut. A typically unsportsmanlike move but the Knight held no ill will towards the King for his move. The next ten minutes were full of bated breath as the men danced across the makeshift field, matching blow for blow. Finally, in a move very few could follow, Edmund flicked his wrist, causing Mordred to lose his sword, swept out his leg, knocking the knight off balance, and brought his sword to the man's throat. Time stood still as the men stared at each other. Mordred nodded his head lightly and Edmund grinned before offering his sword to Mordred hilt side, and helping the knight up. Mordred laughed jovially and made his way towards his wife. Ariela walked up to her husband.

"That was near a diplomatic incident." She chided.

"If it were true that Camelot took offense to such an event, then they would be far more foolish an ally than we deemed them." The Lady held in a sigh and glanced towards the ring of children making flower crowns.

"We best pray that your son not hold those same beliefs."

"At eight summers passed, he hath already shown his proclivity towards his mother's grace and wisdom." Edmund responded with a charming smile and kiss to her hand.

Alvina and Mordred passed by crowds of celebrating people and headed for a spot near Lucy and Tumnus. Mordred looked at Alvina worriedly.

"You look pale. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." She said waving her hand.

"I should not have let you come."

"Sir Mordred of Camelot, you would not dare try to keep me from the most highly anticipated party of the year because of a little tiredness. I'm pregnant, not ill."

"But with all the excitement, and the travel…"

"It's fine. We've not even known about the baby for a fortnight yet. You need to stop worrying so much." The last sentence was spoken as they neared the other pair.

"Speaking of worrying," Lucy said nodding her head towards Peter, who was sitting an appropriate distance from Elyan but with an air of intimacy around them that none could deny, as Alvina took a seat next to her. "It is gratifying to see him at peace and enjoying the festivities, rather than worrying." His younger sister said. Mordred nodded.

"He and Elyan are good for each other. Elyan has always had an adventurous spirit, and Narnia's magic and Peter's presence have helped settle that. And I believe I'm making an accurate assessment when I say that Elyan has helped him to be more at ease and recognize how far he has brought your country, rather than just worry about the future." Lucy nodded her agreement. The couples sat quietly, watching the dancers and enjoying the food. One song ended and before another could start up, a silence descended upon the clearing. Everyone in attendance turned to the archway made by the trees, where a toast is made annually by rotating royalty. This year Arthur stands there and everyone waits with baited breath.

"My friends! Ten years ago our people came together to fight against an evil that had plagued both our great countries for far too long. With our united front, we defeated these witches and ushered in a new era for our people. One where all of our people were treated equally no matter the gifts one may possess, or the traits they may have shown beforehand. Trade flows freely between us and Camelot has learned much in the ways of magic from Narnia, much as Narnia has met allies through Camelot. Our people officially signed a treaty uniting these two countries ten years ago on this day. We have held an annual celebration in this land between our lands ever since, and have now seen my brother bonded to High King Peter, and one of my best knights bonded to Queen Susan. We hope to continue the betterment of our people and our land together, henceforth. So Camelot, Narnia, may we always be friends."

finis


End file.
